


Blue Apples

by QueenOfNerds221B



Series: Madii Blue [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: 1st person, Awsome, Awsomeness, Comedy, Cool cool, F/M, Funny, Love Story, Multi, Romance, School, Sherlock - Freeform, adorible, but its fine, doctor who - Freeform, doctor who bbc - Freeform, kinda sad, life story, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNerds221B/pseuds/QueenOfNerds221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Madii Blue told by the boy that fell in love with her. Pine Apple is a thirteen year old boy with a crush on the new girl in school. What he doesn't know is that the same girl will become his best friend. They grow up together and find something totally new that they weren't expecting. Love. Although this may seem like a sappy love story its more of just two teens that are just being nerds. :) :) :) :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, Pine Apple.

~Chapter One~  
Urgh. Here goes another day of school. The same routine. Over and over everyday. Wake up, get ready, go to school, go home, shower, and sleep, repeat. It's gets dull and boring. Plus, it's only one mounth into the school year! The only thing fascinating about my life is sherlock and doctor who. Two show I love watching! Oh. I frogot to properly introduce myself. I'm Pine. Im a boy and I'm thirteen. i have dark brown hair that is a mess of curls on my head, and i have caramel eyes. I've just started 8th grade. And obviously i have a boring life. My joy in life comes from my friends (don't have much), Instagram and the two shows I mentioned earlier. Waking up today was a drag. The room was just too dark and cold. And my bed so nice and compfy. But the sound of my alarm taunting me is really annoying so I forced myself to get up and walk across the room to turn it off. It is too early in the morning. 5:30 is too early for someone too wake up. And 6:10 is WAY too early for a bus to arrive. I live on a hill, well at the bottom of a hill. And I have to walk all the way up to the top of the hill to get to my bus. Urgh. My neighborhood is nice. The houses are big and the ones near the top of the neighborhood has two floors. It is really posh if you ask me. The ride too school was okay. I slept most of the time anyway because the ride time is at least an hour from my stop to my school. I trudge into school. Immidetly greeted by all my friends. They are a nice group of people. Smart and kind. They kinda remind me of family. I go to my first block class history urgh. It is too boring to do history first in the morning although for some reason today seemed different. Like the room was brighter and softer. I walked in and went straight to Mrs.clowfeilds desk. She and I are accualy good buddies. I got to know her well this year. I ussualy make friends with teachers whenever I go to a new school. I always feel out of place, when i move, because I know no one, when everyone seems to know everyone. It's sweat really but not really my area to meet new people, so I ussualy stick with the more safisticaded teachers. Mostly just because I enjoy being the teachers pet. I know that sounds rude but most kids see teachers as meanies who assign homework and teach you things that you don't want to learn. But I see them as people with lives who are teaching me things go help better my future.   
"Hello pine! Good morning! Coffe?" She said. She ussualy offers me some of her coffe in the morning. I really like the way she makes it.  
"Oh god yes." She hands me the mug on her desk and I take a sip. Immidetly feeling more awake and alert.  
"Rough morning, was it?"  
"Yeah. I did not want to get out of bed this morning." She let out a small chuckle and turned to face her computer to continue what she was working on. I notice she has anothed cup of coffee, lighter than her usual, in a mug on her desk. Two cups if coffe? She must really tierd today. I look over the mug. It is black with swiftly rainbow lines across it. I stop, there's a name on the side thats definitely not Mrs. Clowfeilds. 'Madii' it read, written in pretty cursive. Who's Madii? 'Bring!' the bell rings and everyone shuffles to thier desks. I get into my own, ready to start the day. Mrs. Clowfeilds walks up to the front of the room and immidetly starts continueing our lesson on homurabis code. Suddenly, I hear a locker being shut in the hallway. Someone late. Ha! I bet who ever that is is definitely not up for--- oh my god. A girl walks into the room who is absolutely beautiful. She has dirty blond hair that is colored with blue and purple ends, that falls down to her belly button. She has beautiful baby blue eyes that are brought out by her thin line of eyeliner. She is wearing a doctor who shirt that has the TARDIS on the font wearing a bowtie. The caption says 'bowties are cool!'. she has big black framed glasses that matches her leggins that are black. The binder that she is holding is the front door of 221B backer street all made out of black tape and paper. she also is wearing a headband that has little black kitty ears on top. she is marvolas.  
"Ello Karen! Sorry im late. My dad would not let me leave!" She said with a little laugh. She had sort of an British ascent. Mrs.Clowfeilds doesnt let ayone call her by her first name? Not even me... What was she doing? Interrupting class like this? She cannot just barge in here and start talking like she owns the place! And who even is this girl?? I feel my affection for her decreasing by the second.  
"Ah! Hello dear! How was London?did you enjoy it?" Mrs.Cliefeilds said.  
"Oh it was lovely! I got to see many things! Anyways sorry to interrupt things continue, continue." She walked over to Mrs.Clowfields desk and picked up the mug labeled Madii. Madii must be her name...  
"Okay class back onto subject. The forty eigth rule of hamurabis code states..." Mrs.Clowfeilds continued her lesson and Madii sat down at a desk that had been empty the entire year. Seated in the front of the room on the left corner. She got out her things and immidetly started taking notes. The teacher made her coffe? She never makes coffe for me?! Why is this girl so special? I mean... it's not like I care. Nope. Don't care. At all. Doesn't bother me one bit!


	2. Chapter 2 hi I'm uhhh err...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter two. I recently fixed most of my errors. I know I didn't capitalize most of my sentences but I'm too lazy to go back and fix all that. But I swear chapter 3 will e more interesting and no grammatical errors. Well anyways enjoy the chapter! oh and comment at the end if I should start accualy naming these chapters??

~~~~~~after class~~~~~~ I walked out of the classroom. again fumbling with all of my stuff. im really bad at carrying things. madii was right in front of me. she really was pretty though. i mean she is a little chubby and at least 6 inches shorter than me. she has long hair, that probobliy smells of cocounut and softness. i wonder how it would feel to run my fingers though that long, beautiful hiar.... no no nO NONONONONO. i cant be thinking this i hate her remember? nope i dont like her. she is not pretty with her beautiful ocean eyes that you could just get lost in.... crap. im doing it again. maybe, ill just talk to her. ya. i start to walk forward. Where my legs always this heavy? okay, she is right in front of me... all i have to do now i just tap her shoulder.. it shouldnt be hard? all, i have to do... is just...

" are you going to talk or just stand there?" her voice snapped me back to reality. Oh god.

"ummm hi, im uhhh" i stamered. talking isnt this hard! she let out a small giggle.

"im madii" she put out her hand and gave me a warm smile.

"pine" i take her hand and shake it.

"by the way i love your sherlock shirt" she said trying to pry her hand away from mine. I let go.

" and i love your doctor who pants and earings and shirt and your 221b binder" I said. She really is awesome.

" haha thank you. my mates call me the queen of nerds. well I say mates but I mean me." we both laughed together. being this close to her, i could really see her features. her eyes where a beautiful blue. darker in the middle and lighter as you went out. she wore little makeup. only eyeliner that brought out her eyes.

" Hey, um do you like video games?" i asked.

" Oh ya! I love video games!" she said very enthusiasticly. i cant beleive im about to do this.i took in a breath and just went for it.

" do you want to-" I was suddenly cut off by her phone saying 'exterminate' in her pocket.

" hold that thougt" she opended her phone and her eyes went wide. " im so sorry but i really have to go to choir. i didnt realize what time it was" she started to put all her things in her bag , the words i am sherlocked on it, by her side and started walking away. she turned on her heel. "oh, what where you going to say?" my heart started pounding in my chest.

" oh, nothing important go or you will be late"

she smiled. "here"

she took my hand and flipped it over. she took out a pen and wrote something on it in sharpie.

"ok, there. Bye" she spun on her foot and ran off. ' BRING ' my phone startles me. i reach into my pocket and find a text from I'.

_' DUDE, where are you?! -IP'_

dammit i frogot all about my meet up sesh with I'. He is my really good friend.

_' sorry dude. i got distracted, be there in 3 -PA'_

I run to get to the cafeteria.

~//~

"dude, im so sorry. i frogot. I was talking to the new girl. Madii" i said in a huff as i sat down at the table.

we sat at the same table every day since the beginning of the year. the one in the back of the cafetieria in the corner. I' has been my friend since the beggining of the year. he is really outgoing. So when he saw that I was new he came up to me and we imidently became friends.

"oh Madii? she is awsome." he said.

What?

" you know her?"

" oh no, i just know of her. my friend has had a huge crush on her since he was 7."

"oh."

 We sat in silence for most of lunch witch isnt normal. we never go outside and we are always the last ones in the cafiteria besides the sppecial ed kids that sit in the same table everyday.

" im going to go get some napkins so we can finish our game"

'our game' is a game kinda like hockey but you take tiny peacies of napkin and crumple them up into a ball and you have to blow it off the others persons side to get a point and you cant use your hands. we find the game halariouse. i turn to go get napkins and scan the room. good everyone is gone. i like having the cafetieria to ourselves. when everyone goes outside we still have about 30 minutes left untill lunch is over so we can have the caf to ourselvs for the rest of the time. i walk up to the front of the cafiteria where they serve our food and find clara. she is one of our lunch ladies that likes doctor who.

"Hi clara, why werent you serving today?"

" Mary is out sick today. So i had to take over" clara is nice. whenever she servs for me she always gives me extra grapes because she knows i like them allot. " anyways im just coming in to grab some napkins. Have a nice day!" i grab a hadful of napkins then turn and start walking back to I'.

"I' i got the- Ohff!" i run into someone.

"Bloddy hell. im so sorry. i wasnt watching!" i heard a voice from above. I look up and see madiis hand reached out to me. crap craP crAP crapcrapcrapcrap

" oh no im soo sorry, i wasnt, i didnt, i." i stammered and got to my feet, not taking her hand.

"oh no its alright." she said sweetly

" oh no its okay dont introduce me" i heard kalli morlock call from behind her. kalli is in my science class. she is smart and has black hiar with blue tips that end. she is pretty, but i never liked her. idk why? ii stepped past madii and stuck out my hand.

"Pine, i already know who you are kalli." she slowly took my hand making an confused face.

"okaaayyy" she said and lightly shook my hand. i looked at the girl next to her, her name was andrea. she isnt in any of my classes but my friend has a huge crush on her.

" well hello then pine. its nice to finnaly meet you madii has been talking about yo-" she stopped talking beacuse madii nuged her with her elbow. i laughed. the girl next to andrea was nadia. she used to go to my old school in 3rd grade i used to have a crush on her but i dont anymore, not after she made fun of my best friend then made him cry.

" Hi nadia. how have you been?" i asked as nicly as i could.

" ive been okay" she said in a very quiet voice. so quiet that if i wasnt standing where i was i wouldnt have been able to hear her.

"oh dangit" i realize that i dropped all of my napkins that i was holding. i reached down to pick them up and madii dropped down next to me to help. i got up holding an handful of napkins. and madiis got up a few seconds later and handed me the napkins letting her hand linger a little longer it should have.

"well it was nice talking to you again but i have to get going." she said then walked into the cafeteria. I stood for a couple of seconds before shaking my head truing to walk back to I'.

~//~

"DUDE, is that madii?? you know her?" I' said as soon as I got close enough to hear him.

"well kind of. I met her once." I set down the napkins and sat down. "oh." he looked at my hand and cocked his head in confusion.

"what's that?" I looked at my hand and remembered that madii wrote something on my hand.

" oh yah." I turned my hand over to read it.

" madii wrote on my hand earlier..." I read it and my eyes widened in surprise.

_10:30 Silver Trail ;3_

I' looked over at my hand

" oh silver trail is that abandoned school!" he looked at me and smirked " are you gunna meet her?" I could practictaly hear the smile in his voice.

" well. I cant."

"why noottt" he whined

" because y grandmas coming over... again"

" urgh wont they be asleep?"

"well..."

"Boom! slot! go see her then"

"But, But... uh. she could be an axe murderer!"

I' glared at me. " Really?"

"I don't know I just-"

" Your Scared!"

" Psshh whaatt? scared? me? no im just... ok ya im scared im not like that!" he glared at me.

"Dude! for one" he started counting on his fingers "its not past curfue" two fingers " your not going past your moms rules, I mean, she never said you CANT go hang out with friends." three fingers " AND your not ruining any of your _Precious_ family time" I don't what it is about I" be he always seems to make me do things that im to afraid to do. "Urgh fine! But if i get in trouble I'm blaming you!" I said pointing at him glaring. "Hey Geronimo!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry I know I'm not that good... but thanks anyways! Please tell your friends about this if you enjoyed it! Comment your opinions and kudos are greatly appreciated! Sorry I haven't updated I'm currently working on... Three stories and it's hard to keep track. K bye!


End file.
